Lucas vs Haley 2: Electric Boogaloo!
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: Lucas and Haley are trying to figure out what comes next after the conclusion of the 1st story...my guess is more sex! Time for the electric Boogaloo! Lucas/Haley Rated M for a reason! Please read, review, heckle, or even send an insulting pm! COMPLETED!
1. Round 1

_**Author Notes: One more round for you guys. I would like to thank Pandora147 for mentioning the site called 750words. If anybody out there is dealing with writer's block this site will help you get through it. **_

_**I still think I am leaving at the end of the month but I'll table that until this story is done. Anyway, I now give to you the story that could only be called…**_

_**Lucas vs. Haley 2: Electric Boogaloo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When we last left, our favorite best friends had taken that step and had sex. We now pick things up one week later and see how things have changed. On with the show.<strong>_

_**Round 1: The way things are now…**_

Haley James was walking home from school and all she could think about was Lucas Scott. You see, about a week ago, Haley went to visit her friend and when she got there, she found him jerking off to a video of her.

And it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. In fact it turned her on so much that she went into the bedroom and had the greatest sex she ever had. It was so mind blowing that she hadn't spoke to him since that day. Normally that wouldn't bother her so much but since that day all she could think about was fucking Lucas again.

She would think about having his dick in her mouth. God, she missed sucking his dick. She had never let Nathan do anything like that. And his cock was so big and heavy, she could literally suck him every day. Then she remembered the way his tongue felt on her clit and it made her head swim.

And then she thought about having his dick buried deep inside of her again. It was an amazing feeling. Lucas was the best dick she had ever had and nothing could get him off of her mind.

Sure, she could fuck Nathan. After all, she should be fucking him. Sadly for her, his usual two minutes in heaven weren't getting the job done.

"He never gets the job done…" Haley pouted and kicked a rock that she saw on the ground. He was more about getting himself off and less about the shared experience. Or he was just bad at sex.

And if you asked Haley right now, she was strongly leaning towards he was just bad at sex.

The tutor had even tried playing with herself to help relieve the stress and that didn't even get it done. All she wanted was Lucas and she couldn't have him. At least that is what she told herself. She was after all still Nathan's girlfriend and that was all there was to it.

And if there was anyone that was supposed to fuck Haley, it was Nathan.

"I guess..." Haley sighed and headed towards Nathan's house instead.

* * *

><p>"How was that?" Brooke panted as she climbed off of Lucas's dick and collapsed next to him.<p>

"Amazing..." Lucas said with a smile and kissed her on the forehead. He wanted to say it was the most boring sex he had ever had. Ever since that day with Haley a week ago, he found Brooke to be fairly overrated.

Sure she was cute and stuff but she was honestly the worst sex ever. He still liked her as a person but if he could get away with never having sex with her again he would be happy.

"Thanks Broody. I gotta go to the bathroom." Brooke said and hopped off the bed.

"Okay..." Lucas rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed. Even her nicknames for him were getting on his nerves.

This whole thing with Brooke was turning out to be a big mistake. He had really only started having sex with her because he couldn't have Haley. After that day, all he wanted was to fuck Haley again. Even when he would pass her in the hallway at school, he would get these flashes of the things that he and Haley did together.

The look on her face when she saw his dick, the sound she made when he pushed inside of her and the feel of her pussy around his dick. But as soon as he would make eye contact with the tutor, she would quickly go the other way.

It was driving him insane and the only thing that could possibly take his mind off of fucking Haley was fucking her again.

"But that is going to happen..." Lucas fell back onto his bed and sighed.

Haley had been avoiding him like the plague and she was his brother's girlfriend. He didn't know what he was supposed to do but he knew had to do something.

"I am ready for round 2..." Brooke said as she came back out of the bathroom.

"Me too..." Lucas sighed. He just had to figure out what it was he needed to do.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, Haley...you are so fuckin' tight..." Nathan grunted as he plowed into her again.<p>

She had decided to try fucking Nathan again just hoping that maybe he could get Lucas off of her mind. And as he slammed himself in and out her pussy, she found herself once again thinking of him. Nathan was cute and she did care about him but she wasn't into him as much as she used to be.

As soon as he started, she wished that he would hurry up and finish.

Haley looked up at the boy hovering above her making the dumbest faces she had ever seen. She knew that she had to at least pretend like she was in to it while he was inside of her. The tutor grabbed him by his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now you are going to listen to me Scott...I am gonna tell you how to fuck me good, Nathan..." Haley hissed into the basketball player's ear. Maybe she could get him to fuck her like Lucas would. She put her hand on his waist to stop his relentless humping. She closed her eyes and thought back to that amazing day.

She could picture Lucas above her making this sexy face and the feeling of his dick going inside of her for the first time.

"Now I want you to slowly...slowly push yourself inside of me. And don't stop until you are all the way inside of me…" Haley whispered into his ear and unfortunately for her, Nathan had other plans.

"FUCK! Haley, I am cumming…" Nathan shouted as he pulled out of her pussy and came all over her stomach like always. He rolled off of her and flopped on to the bed next to her. He grabbed a towel and handed it to Haley so she could clean herself off.

"Sorry, Hales. I was almost there and hearing you say that was pretty hot…" Nathan gasped. He was acting like he had just been in the longest marathon of his life.

"I know, Nate. Maybe next time…" Haley reached for her jeans and pulled them back on. She looked over and saw that Nathan had managed to fall asleep. She sat on the end of Nathan's bed and laughed to herself.

"Wow…" Haley ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

This wasn't going to be enough for her anymore.

She had to fuck Lucas again.

_**Round 2 is coming soon…**_


	2. Round 2

**Author Notes: And here is Round 2. Don't worry the sex is coming. LOL Coming. Hope you guys like it. **

_**Last time on Lucas vs. Haley 2: Electric Boogaloo...**_

_"FUCK! Haley, I am cumming…" Nathan shouted as he pulled out of her pussy and came all over her stomach like always. He rolled off of her and flopped on to the bed next to her. He grabbed a towel and handed it to Haley so she could clean herself off._

_"Sorry, Hales. I was almost there and hearing you say that was pretty hot…" Nathan gasped. He was acting like he had just been in the longest marathon of his life._

_"I know, Nate. Maybe next time…" Haley reached for her jeans and pulled them back on. She looked over and saw that Nathan had managed to fall asleep. She sat on the end of Nathan's bed and laughed to herself._

_"Wow…" Haley ran her fingers through her hair and sighed._

_This wasn't going to be enough for her anymore._

_She had to fuck Lucas again._

**And now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Round 2: Stop being a wuss…<strong>

Haley got home after having 'sex' with Nathan and sat down on her bed. She had definitely made up her mind and that she was going to fuck her best friend Lucas Scott one more time. She just had to get him over to her house and...

"And what? What do I say to him? 'Hi Lucas, it's me, Haley. I really want to have sex with you again'." Haley mumbled.

Once again, like always, Haley's nerves were getting best of her. This would always happen to her. An idea would get stuck in her head and she would always find a way to back out of it. She sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off.

"I can do this. I want this." Haley took a deep breath in and grabbed her cell phone out of coat pocket. She opened her phone and scrolled until she found Lucas's name.

"Just hit send. You want to do this right?" Haley asked.

Haley stared at the phone for at least five minutes and then closed it shut.

If she wanted to fuck him so bad then why couldn't she just call him? Why did she have to analyze it? When Brooke wanted to fuck someone she would just go and fuck him. It was as easy as that.

Haley fell back on her bed and sighed.

"Why is this so hard?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Lucas's…<strong>

Lucas had gotten home from Brooke's house and he was still thinking about Haley James. He sat down in his desk chair and turned his laptop on. Even though she had been avoiding him for the last week, Lucas knew that she had to be still thinking about what happened.

At least he hoped she was still thinking about it.

"Only one way to find out…" Lucas grabbed his phone and scrolled to Haley's number. He looked at for a few seconds and tossed his phone on the bed. This was unbelievable. Was he really afraid to call his best friend in the whole world?

He and Haley had been friends for his whole life and so what if they had sex? And so what if he really wanted to do it again? And so what if he thought she was the best cocksucker he had ever met? And so what if he thought she was the sexiest woman he been with? And who cared if her pussy was the wettest, tightest and best pussy he had ever had?

Lucas closed his eyes and he could see Haley underneath him writhing around and her breasts swaying as back and forth as he pushed his dick into her over and over. He could hear her moaning his name over and over again.

Her forehead was getting sweaty and her hair was starting to stick her face. Her moans were getting louder and her hands were pulling at his back. She was looking straight into his eyes and then she spoke

"Lucas! I said what do you want for dinner? Are you even listening to me?"

Lucas turned around and saw his Uncle Keith standing behind him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice him come in.

"Oh hey Keith. Um, Pizza is cool..." Lucas answered.

"I swear you need to start paying attention..." Keith mumbled and closed the door behind him.

Lucas reached down and rubbed his crotch. He was so hard that he was sure that he was going to burst. It was all because of Haley.

And he was going to do something about it. He picked up the phone and got ready to call her.

"Maybe I should wait until after dinner. Yeah after dinner for sure..." Lucas said and tossed the phone back down on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later back at Haley's house...<strong>

Haley was in her bed and she was desperately trying to have an orgasm. Her pants were on the floor and she was wearing a random grey sweatshirt. She using the vibrator that her sister Taylor had bought her for Christmas (Oh come on we ALL know Taylor would do something like that) and just like with Nathan earlier, it wasn't working at all. She was trying to mimic the way Lucas fucked her and she wasn't hitting the mark.

"God...I just want to fucking cum!" Haley growled as she slid the toy in and out of her pussy.

She was so horny that she couldn't see straight and every time she got close to her moment, nothing would happen. And honestly it was starting to piss her off. The tutor had been at this for the last 20 minutes and nothing was getting her over that last hurdle.

"Fuck this...I need him…" Haley pushed the vibrator deep inside of her and set it to its maximum setting. She let out moan as her insides rumbled. Maybe if she had done this in the first place...

"Okay...just do it...damn...that's nice..." Haley opened up her phone and called Lucas. She kept her eyes closed and kept picturing every single thing that she wanted to do with him. The phone rang a few times and then he answered.

"Hey Hales. What's up?" Lucas asked.

"Mmmm…Luke…I-I need you to listen to me…" Haley moaned.

"Okay…" Lucas said.

"For the last week…all I have been thinking about…shit that feels…All I have been thinking about is fucking you." Haley moved the toy back and forth a little bit which caused her moan again.

"Haley…" Lucas started to say but his friend cut him off.

"Luke…just listen…ahhh…I am laying in my bed…with a vibrator inside of m-me…and all I really want is your dick…" Haley could that familiar tickle rumbling in her stomach and she could hear that Lucas was moaning himself.

"Are you sure you want this…I mean you have Nate…" Lucas started to say but Haley cut him off again.

"Lucas…Listen to me carefully…ok?" Haley pulled the toy out for few seconds and pushed it back. She could feel the rumble in her thighs and the tickle was starting to spread all over her body.

"Okay." Lucas said back.

"Stop being such a wuss, get over here and fuck me…" Haley moaned as her orgasm shot through her body. That was all she needed to do. Stop pretending to be something she wasn't. If she wanted to fuck Lucas then she was going to fuck Lucas Scott. She smiled and slid the toy back into her center once again.

"That's one orgasm down, Lucas. You better get here before I get to two…" Haley gasped and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Round 3 is coming soon...<strong>


	3. Round 3

_**Author Notes: Chapter 3 is here. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. And as always, please read, review, heckle, or even send an insulting pm! Any press is good press! **_

_**Last time on Lucas vs. Haley 2: Electric Boogaloo…**_

_"For the last week…all I have been thinking about…shit that feels…All I have been thinking about is fucking you." Haley moved the toy back and forth a little bit which caused her moan again._

_"Haley…" Lucas started to say but his friend cut him off._

_"Luke…just listen…ahhh…I am laying in my bed…with a vibrator inside of m-me…and all I really want is your dick…" Haley could that familiar tickle rumbling in her stomach and she could hear that Lucas was moaning himself._

_"Are you sure you want this…I mean you have Nate…" Lucas started to say but Haley cut him off again._

_"Lucas…Listen to me carefully…ok?" Haley pulled the toy out for few seconds and pushed it back. She could feel the rumble in her thighs and the tickle was starting to spread all over her body._

_"Okay." Lucas said back._

_"Stop being such a wuss, get over here and fuck me…" Haley moaned as her orgasm shot through her body. That was all she needed to do. Stop pretending to be something she wasn't. If she wanted to fuck Lucas then she was going to fuck Lucas Scott. She smiled and slid the toy back into her center once again._

_"That's one orgasm down, Lucas. You better get here before I get to two…" Haley gasped and hung up the phone._

**And now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Round 3: Pre-fight Jitters<strong>

Lucas pulled up at Haley's house and he could feel his heart pounding. This was it. He had been waiting all week and now he was finally going to get his chance. As he jumped out of the tow truck, another car pulled up behind him.

"Hey Luke!"

Lucas turned around and saw his brother, Nathan getting out of the car. He walked over to his brother and gave him a pound.

"What's up Nate?" Lucas looked over at Haley's window and could only imagine what was going in that room. On her bed naked with her hands between those gorgeous pale legs of hers. He could barely focus on whatever Nathan was talking about.

"I went by your house and Keith said you were on your way here. I need to ask you something..." Nathan sat on the hood of his car and sighed.

"Sure..." Lucas sat down on the tow truck and looked back at window again. Was it wrong that he was thinking about fucking his brother's girlfriend while talking to his brother?

"I don't think I am satisfying Haley..." Nathan admitted.

"Well, shit man I don't think I could help you with that. How am I supposed to know what she likes?" Lucas laughed nervously. If this was a few months ago, he would have probably told him exactly what she likes. Especially the part about how she likes having her mouth fucked.

"I know...I just thought you give me some tips or something. I mean you have been sticking it to Brooke so you have to know something..." Nathan said.

"Look, I have to work on this paper with Haley umm right now...so maybe we could..." Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and checked it. It was a text from Haley.

'Thats two. You better hurry!'

"Is that Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah..." Lucas quickly closed his phone and looked back at his brother.

"Tell you what...come by the house tomorrow after school and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Luke. I really do care about her. You know that right?" Nathan said as he got back in his car.

"Yeah I know..." Lucas nodded and watched Nathan pull off. And as his brother drove away he felt a pang of regret. Nathan really did like Haley and he couldn't believe he was doing this. He climbed back into the tow truck and sent Haley a text.

'Something came up. will talk 2 u 2morrow'

"Always gotta do the right thing don't you Scott..." Lucas groaned and pulled away from Haley's place. If he looked back he would have seen that Haley was standing in her bedroom window.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning at Lucas's house...<strong>

Lucas was taking his second cold shower in the last 12 hours. He took the first one after he got home from Haley's house. After talking to Nathan, he just lost his nerve. So of course he had yet another dream about Haley and all of the nasty things he wanted to do with her. Thus, he needed the second cold shower. He turned the water off and stood there dripping wet. When looked down at his other 'head', he noticed that the shower didn't help at all.

"Damn it..." Lucas mumbled and grabbed a towel off of the rack. As he wrapped around his waist, he sighed. He was back to where he started from. He wanted to fuck Haley and he couldn't. At least he could take some solace in knowing that he was doing the right thing.

"Even though, I still want to do the wrong thing..." Lucas opened the door walked into his bedroom and to his surprise; Haley James was sitting on his bed.

"Hey...your mom let me in." Haley whispered.

"Umm hey..." Lucas replied. Just being near the tutor was getting even harder than before. And even though she was just wearing her standard tight t-shirt, blue jeans and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked so fucking sexy.

"Why did you leave last night?" Haley asked.

"Didn't you get my text?" Lucas asked. He looked over her body and he could see that even her nipples were hard. He was going to get dizzy from all of his blood rushing to his dick.

"Yeah I got it. But I know it was a lie. So tell me why did you bail on me Lucas Scott? And don't lie to me this time." Haley said as she crossed her legs.

"Ok. When I got to your house, Nathan showed up." Lucas admitted.

"Oh. So what happened?" Haley asked.

"He asked me to help me figure out how to make you happy. Sexually. And then he told me that he really did care about you." Lucas leaned against his bathroom door and sighed. Even though he had changed his mind about doing it with Haley, it was taking every bit of his willpower to not pounce on her.

"He did? Wow..." Haley looked a little surprised from hearing that and Lucas felt his heart drop a tiny little bit.

"So that's why I had to leave. And even though I wanted to have sex with you again, I couldn't do that to Nate..." Lucas said.

"I understand..." Haley said. The tutor then stood up from the bed walked over to Lucas.

"I understand that I don't care what he said."

"Say what now?" Lucas asked and scratched the back of his head.

"I said I don't care what he said. I have spent this last week doubting myself and I am not doing that anymore. The only thing that I want is..." Haley reached down and pulled at the knot on the towel which caused it to fall. Once the towel was out of the way, Haley began stroking his dick up and down.

"This dick…"

"Shit…" Lucas gasped and every reason that he had for not doing this floated out of his head. He leaned in and gave Haley a long lingering kiss. Haley continued jerking him off while they kissed and when they finally broke for air, Lucas spoke again.

"I want to fuck you so bad…it's all I think about…"

"Me too…" Haley said with a smile.

"Then maybe we should do something about that…" Lucas grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Round 4 is coming soon...<strong>


	4. Round 4

_**Author Notes: Sorry for the delay. Here is Round 4 and I'll be back later this week with Round 5. Hope you all like it and as always review, heckle, or even send an insulting pm! Any press is good press!**_

_**Last time on Lucas vs. Haley 2: Electric Boogaloo…**_

_"I said I don't care what he said. I have spent this last week doubting myself and I am not doing that anymore. The only thing that I want is..." Haley reached down and pulled at the knot on the towel which caused it to fall. Once the towel was out of the way, Haley began stroking his dick up and down._

"_This dick…" _

"_Shit…" Lucas gasped and every reason that he had for not doing this floated out of his head. He leaned in and gave Haley a long lingering kiss. Haley continued jerking him off while they kissed and when they finally broke for air, Lucas spoke again. _

"_I want to fuck you so bad…it's all I think about…"_

"_Me too…" Haley said with a smile. _

"_Then maybe we should do something about that…" _

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Round 4: Get it started!<strong>

"I wanna look at it…" Haley moaned as she got down on her knees in front of her currently naked best friend. He reached down and pulled the scrunchy out of Haley's hair. Once her hair fell back down, the tutor looked back up at him.

Lucas looked at his best friend and stared right back into her eyes. And there was something there. It was almost like the room had been charged with sexual energy and Haley was trying to absorb it all as she continued looking to his eyes. He couldn't look away either. He had spent the better part of a week thinking about having her right here in front of him that was no way he would close his eyes or stop staring.

He wanted to remember every single second of this.

Haley took his impossibly hard dick into her hand and closed her fingers around it. The flesh of his cock was so warm that it actually made her smile. It felt so good to finally have Lucas's dick back in her hand again. She gently slid her hand down to the base of his shaft and held it tightly. She took a few moments to study his member. She just wanted to understand why this thing, this hard piece of flesh held such power over her. So much power that Haley was willing to cheat on her boyfriend and fuck his brother. It amazed her.

"I couldn't stop think about this thing…" Haley admitted as she continued studying it.

"Tell me what you were thinking…" Lucas asked. He couldn't believe that he ever thought that not having sex with this girl was a good idea. Just having her right here on her knees and holding his cock was sending him into override. He let out a gentle groan as he felt Haley's thin lips press against the shaft of his cock. God even having her kiss his dick was almost enough to buckle his knees.

"I was thinking about how big it is and I was thinking about how it made me feel..." Haley whispered as she continued kissing on his shaft. When she kissed it, Haley open her lips and gives that little portion of his flesh a little suck. She made sure that she was planting these kisses all over his dick. The tutor just wanted to enjoy the feeling of having Lucas on her lips once more. She looked back up at him once her kisses brought her back to the tip of his cock once more.

"What did you think about when you were thinking about me?" Haley asked as she went back to stroking him up and down once again.

Lucas heard her question but he couldn't even think straight. He felt like he was in heaven. He would have never thought that the girl he grew up with would be able make feel this way.

"Shit that feels good…" Lucas groaned. She knew every inch of his dick and she was making him feel it through every inch of his body. Her grip on his length was perfect. She wasn't trying to squeeze the life out of him and at same time, it was pretty firm and steady. He moaned again when he saw the tip of Haley's tongue slide over the underside of his dick.

"Tell me what you were thinking about..." Haley said and then repeated her action again. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Lucas moan again. They hadn't even really done anything yet and Haley could tell the effect that she was having on Lucas. His dick felt like it was going explode in her hands and the look on Lucas's face confirmed that.

"Answer me Luke..." Haley whispered and took another lick of his length. This time she started from the bottom of his shaft and dragged her tongue all the way up to his head.

"All I could think about was putting my d-dick back inside of you...I missed the way your pussy felt...it is amazing..." Lucas answered while Haley took another long wet lick of his cock. Every time that she licked it, Lucas could feel that familiar twitch in balls. Haley was going to make him cum and all she had used so far was her hand and her tongue. He couldn't describe the feeling that was beginning to radiate in his body. But it was definitely, building up as she continued licking him.

Haley smiled again when she heard Lucas say that. Nathan had never said anything like that to her. But is what made Lucas from him. He made her feel like she was the sexiest woman on earth and that meant a lot to her. Her pussy had gotten a bit wetter when she heard those words. This was so sexy and even though she wanted to put his dick into her mouth, Haley was just content to make him cum from just licking his cock. There was no way he could hold out for much longer.

"Thanks Lucas...now can you do me a favor?" Haley asked and continued assaulting his dick again.

"A-Anything...anything you want..." Lucas gasped. She was going to kill him if she kept doing this. Haley had added a new wrinkle to the licking and stroking of his dick. His best friend had started rubbing his dick across her lips between her licks. He looked down at Haley watched her. She was rubbing his cock all over her and it was the sexiest thing ever. She held him by the base once more and slapped it against her cheek a few times.

"I really want you to cum on my face..." Haley moaned. His dick was just so thick that when she thumped it against her face, it felt like a slap. Well like a good kinky slap. She gave Lucas another long and wet lick before she started stroking his cock once again. Haley looked up at her best friend's face and from the look on his face she wasn't going to have to wait long to get her wish.

"Fuck..." Lucas grunted. He couldn't even look down at Haley because of what she was doing to him. He had never been jerked off like this. It was even better than when he did it for himself. Haley had gotten his dick so slick with her saliva that she wasn't jerking him off as much as she was milking him. She had both hands on his dick. One was gripped tightly around his base holding it steady while her other hand was at the tip. She was just using her thumb and index finger to make a circle around the head. Haley moved the makeshift 'ring' up and down his length repeatedly and Lucas could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'm so close..." Lucas moaned. At this point the only thing holding him up was the bathroom door. His hips were moving in time with Haley's motions and he could feel his orgasm building up inside of him. He grabbed her shoulder to steady himself. She switched to just using one hand on his length.

"Fuck I am so fucking close…"Lucas gripped her tightly and his legs started to bend slightly as each tug brought him closer to his moment.

"Cum in my face Luke...I know you want to do it..." Haley tilted his dick towards her face slightly and gave the tip another lick. She could feel his cock swelling her hand as she adjusted her grip on it. She decided to go a little bit faster than before but his cock wasn't as slick as it was when she started doing it. The tutor put his head near her lips and spit on it. And as she began rubbing it all over his dick, Lucas said the words she had been waiting to hear.

"Ahh shit...here it comes...here it..." Lucas couldn't finish sentence. Seeing Haley spit all over his dick was all he needed to go flying over the edge. His hips moved forward once more and the first warm blast shot out of him.

"Yesss..." Haley hissed as she put his dick under her chin and let her orgasm splash on her neck and chest. Each time she slid her hand down his dick, more of his load would fly out and splash on her. She smiled as the warm liquid splash on her skin and t-shirt.

"That's so feels good, Luke…"Haley kept jerking him off until she was absolutely sure there was no more cum to be had. She gave his dick a kiss on the shaft and sat down on the bed in front of Lucas. She reached for the towel on the floor and used it to wipe the remains of his orgasm off of her face and neck.

"Damn..." Lucas gasped as he slid to the floor with back still against the door. His orgasm was so strong that it drained his considerable stamina. He looked at his best friend who looked like she was ready to go again. But she didn't move or say anything, she was just sitting there looking at him and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Round 5 is coming soon…<strong>


	5. Round 5

_**Author Notes – Lame? If you must heckle, come up with something better. Like you are a no talent hack or you have been writing the same thing for months now or the pairing is bad. But just lame? I have been calling myself lame for years. Just ask around…**_

_**Hope you all like it and as always review, heckle, or even send an insulting pm! Any press is good press!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Lucas vs. Haley 2: Electric Boogaloo…<strong>_

"_That's so feels good, Luke…"Haley kept jerking him off until she was absolutely sure there was no more cum to be had. She gave his dick a kiss on the shaft and sat down on the bed in front of Lucas. She reached for the towel on the floor and used it to wipe the remains of his orgasm off of her face and neck. _

_"Damn..." Lucas gasped as he slid to the floor with back still against the door. His orgasm was so strong that it drained his considerable stamina. He looked at his best friend who looked like she was ready to go again. But she didn't move or say anything, she was just sitting there looking at him and smiling. _

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Round 5 – the adventures of Bunny and Rocket<strong>

"What are you smiling about?" Lucas huffed. He scooted himself up against the door so that he was at least sitting up.

"Remember when we made up those porn names?" Haley asked as she stood up from her spot on the bed.

"Of course I do, Bunny." Lucas laughed. At least he was finally catching his breath. He got up from the floor and got onto the bed. He leaned against the headboard and took a look at Haley's ass. It looked so damn good in those tight jeans. If she was his girlfriend, they would never leave the bedroom. Hell if he had his way, they wouldn't be leaving this room.

"I knew you did, Rocket..." Haley laughed. She turned around so that she was facing him once more. He looked so amazing. How did she never notice it before? And his dick was already rising back up to full attention once more.

"I think I am ready for some more of you, Ms. Beaugard." Lucas said as he playfully stroked his growing dick. He let his eyes roam all over Haley's body memorizing every single curve of her body. Her hips, her waist, her breasts, her neck, her legs, her everything.

"Then more you shall get, Mr. Rocket Roe." Haley grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it slowly over her head. Once she got the shirt over her face, Haley heard the bed squeak and just like that she felt Lucas's body up against hers. She couldn't see anything because her shirt was covering her eyes but her mouth was still exposed. Her arms were still above her head and her shirt was stuck over her elbows. He held her wrists against the door.

"W-what are you doing?" Haley gasped when she felt Lucas's nimble fingers unhook her bra from behind her. She had decided on wearing her strapless one today so it just fell between them and onto the floor.

"Fuck you are sexy..." Lucas whispered into her ear. He could smell the faint scent of that strawberry bath and body works soap that she loved to use. Her body arched towards him as she tried to kiss him. Lucas looked down and saw how hard her nipples were and it made his dick even harder if that was possible.

"I am going to take my time with you..." Lucas whispered as he ducked down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He lashed her nipple with the tip of his tongue over and over again. Then he gave it a gentle suck which made Haley moan and arch forward once more. She strained against Lucas's grip, wanting to break free and touch his body.

"Oh god..." Haley moaned. Lucas continued working on her breast. She could feel his tongue sliding all around the swell of her breast and while he did that, the basketball player had managed to unbuckle her belt and unzipped her jeans. She held her breath when Lucas released her left nipple from his mouth, made a trail of kisses across her chest and began sucking on her right. She bucked towards him once again, her entire body was crying out for more of his touch.

"Getting a little anxious?" Lucas said as he took her nipple back into his mouth. Her breasts were like these two perfect handfuls and he could honestly spend all day just sucking on them. But he knew Haley wanted more and just like before he needed to hear her say it. Hearing the good girl say something even overtly nasty was enough to make his dick throb.

"I need you to touch me...I need to feel you against me..." Haley gasped as she bucked towards him again but Lucas just took a tiny step back while still not releasing her hands.

"So what if I touched you here?" Lucas slid his free hand down the front of Haley's open jeans and inside of her panties. His fingers continued their path further into her damp curls until he finally reached her wet opening. He rubbed his hand whole over the area so that the tip of his middle finger was at her entrance.

"T-that would be a start..." Haley stammered. Her entire body shuddered from just the tip of finger. Damn, he had gotten worked up into quite the frenzy.

Lucas smiled once his fingertip felt the warm wetness between Haley's legs. He wanted to see her face when he slipped his finger inside of her so he finally let her hands go so she could take her shirt off.

Haley pulled her shirt off all the way and rested her hands on Lucas's broad shoulders. She looked into his eyes once again. He smiled at her and leaned in close to her face. The tutor held her breath, thinking that Lucas was going to kiss her again but instead he kissed on the neck. He actually only kissed it for a second before he began sucking on it.

"W-what the fuck...ahh..." Haley moaned. How did Lucas even know that was one of her spots? Hell, she didn't even know that was a spot! She gripped his shoulder tightly as he attacked her neck. She could swear that he was some kind of psychic from the way he always seemed to know exactly where and how to touch her.

Lucas kept sucking on Haley's neck and occasionally licking on it. He was just trying to distract her from his next move. He waited until he knew that Haley was completely into what he was doing to her neck and then slid his index finger inside of her walls.

Haley didn't even make a sound once his finger went inside of her. She was actually on the tips of her toes from that. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her best friend was making feel like she was sex with a superhero or something. He slowly began sliding his finger back and forth in her opening. While he did that, Lucas continued working on her neck. He would spend a few minutes on her left side and then switch to her right. It was dizzying how many different things Lucas was making her feel all at once and he hadn't even actually fucked her yet. She held on to his shoulder tightly and she started to feel in the pit of her stomach. She moved towards Lucas again slightly as he slipped in a second finger inside of her core.

"Fuck..." Haley grunted. She couldn't think of any other word to describe that feelings flying through her body at that moment. Lucas stopped working on her neck and brought his lips up to her ear.

"I want you to cum for me, Haley. I want to feel you cum all over my hand...I know you want too...Just do it..." Lucas whispered.

Haley couldn't hold it in anymore she felt her legs grow weak and the feeling that had started in her stomach was now surging through her entire body. Her orgasm tore through her so intensely that she couldn't even stand up anymore. Lucas took his fingers out of her and it was Haley's turn to slide down to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Round is coming! Will this be the next chapter be the last chapter ever? Will anybody besides me notice? Who am I talking to? <strong>


	6. FINAL ROUND!

_**Author Notes: The Final Round is here! And as far me leaving this place behind…maybe I have another Lucas/Haley story left in me. Either way I won't say anything until after the New Year. **_

_**Hope you all like it and as always review, heckle, or even send an insulting pm! Any press is good press!**_

_**This is dedicated to lolo612. Thank you for being there. Anyway on with the show…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Lucas vs. Haley 2: Electric Boogaloo…<strong>_

_"Fuck..." Haley grunted. She couldn't think of any other word to describe that feelings flying through her body at that moment. Lucas stopped working on her neck and brought his lips up to her ear. _

_"I want you to cum for me, Haley. I want to feel you cum all over my hand...I know you want too...Just do it..." Lucas whispered. _

_Haley couldn't hold it in anymore she felt her legs grow weak and the feeling that had started in her stomach was now surging through her entire body. Her orgasm tore through her so intensely that she couldn't even stand up anymore. Lucas took his fingers out of her and it was Haley's turn to slide down to the floor._

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Round – Give me all you've got!<strong>

"That was nice…" Haley gasped as a lazy smile grew on her lips. She didn't want to move at all. She just wanted to stay right here in this moment and enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm. Haley looked up at Lucas and of course he had that look in his eyes. It was the look that let her know that this wasn't over yet. He was standing over with his cock in his hand and he was stroking it back to full attention.

Haley got back up to her knees and moved Lucas's hand away from his dick. She wrapped her hand around it and tugged at it. She didn't want to tease him anymore. Haley brought her lips up to it and placed his semi-hard dick in her mouth.

"Yesss…" Lucas hissed as he felt his best friend's lips close around his cock. He even though he loved the way her mouth felt on his length, Lucas wanted to be inside of her walls once again. He looked down and watched Haley suck his dick slowly. She was just trying to get him hard again. She wasn't playing with it or licking it, Haley was just bobbing her head back and forth. Lucas ran his fingers through his hair. She was so damn good at this.

Haley continued sucking his dick getting his cock nice slick once more. The tutor tried to get as much of his length as she could. Once he hit the back of her throat, she held him there for several second before taking him out of her mouth again. Haley coughed a few times as she tried to catch her breath. It was easier than the last time she sucked him. She was getting used to his size. Just when she went to put him back inside of her mouth, Lucas took her hand and helped her up from the floor.

"I need to fuck you now…" Lucas growled and helped Haley out of her blue jeans. Finally they were naked in front of each other and the moment they had been waiting for was here. Nothing was going to keep this from happening.

Haley just nodded in agreement. Lucas pulled her towards the bed and Haley could swear that her whole body was tingling all over. As she climbed onto the bed, her eyes were scanning all over his body. He looked so amazing. His chest, his abs, his eyes and his arms. She opened her legs slowly and held her breath as Lucas climbed on top of her.

Lucas looked down at his best friend as he climbed between her legs. He looked at beautiful pale skin and he could feel his cock jump slightly. Not even Brooke got him this worked up. Just being close to her was enough to send every one of his senses into overdrive. He held the base of his cock and lined himself up with Haley's opening. His head slipped between her lips and Haley trembled underneath him.

"Damn that was sexy..." Lucas smiled.

"Stop teasing me..." Haley moaned.

Lucas could hear the desire in her voice. He positioned his dick once again and slid him completely inside of Haley's walls.

"Fuck!" Haley shouted once Lucas entered her fully. He had slid inside of her so quickly that she barely had a chance to brace herself. She let out another groan as her pussy adjusted to his girth once again. God, it felt like his dick was bigger than the last time he was inside of her. When she had sex with Nathan, he never made her feel so full. He made her so wet that when he did finally start moving himself back and forth, she felt like she was going to cum.

Lucas began sliding in and out of Haley slowly. Her pussy was always so warm and welcoming. When he had his dick inside of her; it really felt like it belonged there. He held onto her waist and picked up his pace. His thrusts into Haley were strong. He was putting everything he had into his movements. He was going to fuck Haley as hard as he could. Lucas didn't back out her all the way. He kept the majority of his cock buried inside of Haley's walls and kept the pace fast and hard. As he did this, every single word out of Haley's mouth was singing his praises.

"God...fuck me Luke! Fuck me..." Haley chanted. Her first orgasm had flown through her body so quickly that she barely had a chance to register it. Her second one soon followed. This time around, Lucas was fucking her like a man possessed. The last time it took him awhile before he started hitting her g-spot but this time it was like the tip of his dick was hitting it from the get-go. One hand was on his abs because she was trying to brace herself from his stroke but it wasn't working. He just kept saying that he was going to fuck her silly.

"I'm gonna fuck you so...hard, Haley..." Lucas moaned.

Her other hand was once again on her stomach because this time she could swear he was really poking at it. The bed violently shook as the headboard started banging into the wall. It felt like the bed was coming apart underneath her. The sounds that bed was making seemed to be spurring on the basketball player.

"Lucas...the bed...god..." Haley gasped.

"I don't care...I am not going to stop..." Lucas collapsed on top of Haley and continued humping her.

"Then...don't stop...fuck me good.." Haley wrapped her arms around Lucas and held onto him tightly. She knew he was close to his moment. She could feel his heart thumping away in his chest. They were practically bouncing off of the mattress and the bed was feeling extremely wobbly. But that didn't matter to Haley she just wanted to enjoy his dick for as long as she could.

"I am gonna fuckin' cum soon..." Lucas grunted and moved to separate from Haley so he could cum on all over her stomach again. But Haley locked her heels behind Lucas's calves and squeezed him tightly.

"Cum in me...I want you to cum in...me..." Haley moaned. Lucas somehow started going a notch faster. She could feel his dick starting to swell inside of her walls and she didn't have to wait much longer.

"Here it..." Lucas shouted but he didn't finish his sentence. His orgasm hit him and he began firing his release into his best friend.

"I can feel it...it feels so good Luke..." Haley moaned sweetly as felt his warm liquid spill into her walls. She had never felt anything like that before in her life. Haley shut her eyes and waited until his orgasm ended. Lucas rolled off of her and flopped in a sweaty, panting heap. Haley smiled and rolled onto his chest.

"Fuck..." Lucas gasped and ran his fingers through his hair. That was almost other worldly. He felt like he had just run a marathon uphill while carrying 90 pound weights.

"You are so incredible..." Haley laughed. She couldn't even move anymore. Lucas had accomplished his mission and she had never felt so alive and tired all at once.

"So are you...we should definitely do this again..." Lucas kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah we should...and at least we didn't break the bed..." Haley smiled and played in Lucas's chest hair.

And then the bed collapsed underneath them.

The End…umm again, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for Lucas vs. Haley 2. And tell you guys what. If I get at least 3 reviews good or bad. I'll stay. And if I stay trust me. You all will love what I have in store for these two. See ya round…<strong>


End file.
